


sometimes you gotta almost die to meet a cute nurse

by Echoe



Series: fictober & silenthilltober & whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2020, Flirting, POV Second Person, Silenthilltober 2020, me think, tags are hard man idk, very slight silent hill 1 spoilers??? i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoe/pseuds/Echoe
Summary: A few days ago, you got into an accident near this really foggy town you don't know.It kind of sucked.But also there's a really cute nurse taking care of you so it doesn't suck that much.
Relationships: Lisa Garland/Original Female Character(s)
Series: fictober & silenthilltober & whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997335
Kudos: 5





	sometimes you gotta almost die to meet a cute nurse

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe this bitch actually tried to do something for october ????? me neither  
> i got a bunch of prompt lists for fictober + the silenthilltober prompt list @fleshtown did and just picked whatever i liked each day i felt like writing  
> i kind of dropped it like halfway through the month bc i lost the energy bc reason but hey that won't stop me from posting what i wrote  
> and no i didnt write anything for day 2 and i skipped some other days too  
> (also im making a series instead of a multichapter fic bc i really don't like multi fandoms multichapter fics. thats it)
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> day 2 - fictober themes : mist, "That's the easy part" ; silenthilltober theme : favorite character
> 
> so like this takes place a few years before SH1 & a few years after SH origins i guess??? like lisa's been working at the hospital for a few years now. let's say she's like 21

"Wh- You're supposed to be resting!"

The door closes behind the distressed nurse as you turn away from the window to face her.  
(You know she's right.  
It's not like you're here just because you broke your wrist or something.  
You were in a car- well, bike would be more accurate- accident.  
A pretty bad one.  
You can't have recovered that quickly.  
But, well.  
You're bored.)

"Hey, is there always so much mist there?"

It's kind of impressive, in a way. You've been at the hospital for a few days now, and you've never seen the fog dissipate.  
(Sometimes it feels like it's only getting thicker and thicker.  
Like it's trying to swallow up the town.)  
She blinks at you a few times, glancing outside.

"It's... Yeah, it's always like this," she shakes her head, "anyway, please get back to bed. You need rest."

You chuckle but comply, not wanting to cause her any more trouble.  
(Also if you're completely honest, your wounds hurt a bit.  
...  
A lot.)  
Once youre sitting in bed, she checks your bandages and breathes out in relief when she sees that your wound hasn't opened _again_.  
(In your defense, staying in bed all day is really boring.)  
You smile.

"See? I've been good, miss Garland."

"You'd be an even better patient if you'd stop leaving your bed."

"Well, yeah, but it's not like I've got much to do in there- I did try asking another nurse for a book but never got it, so... The window stays the most interesting thing here. Not my fault I can't see it well from my bed- besides, I did try to fix th-uh."

You clam up, remembering that she is not supposed to know that you tried to move your bed next to the window two days ago but that had put too much strain on your stomach and that was how your wound had reopened, but-  
Seeing the worried look on her face, you're pretty sure she understood anyway.  
You look away.  
(You don't like worrying her because she's very cute and you like seeing her smile instead.)  
She sighs, hugging her clipboard tighter.

"Please don't try something like that again."

"Okay," you answer in a heartbeat, because her tone is too pleading for you to even consider doing it again.  
(It's odd in a way, how much she seems to care.  
You know it's her job, but still.  
Not that you're complaining.  
It feels nice.  
Makes you want to get better to make her happy.  
Which...  
Which isn't really what you've been doing up until now.  
...  
You really haven't been the best of patients, have you?)

"Hey..."

She hums in response, not tearing her gaze away from the bandages wrapped around your arm.

"Sorry for not... being the easiest patient to deal with."

That gets a small smile out of her.  
She suddenly sounds really, really tired.

"I've seen worst, trust me."

Her smile fades away and, for a moment, her eyes don't seem focused on you anymore.  
(She has a passing thought for the girl she has to take care of in the basement.  
The girl whose wounds never heal.  
The girl who should be dead, but isn't.  
You're so normal compared to that.  
It's...  
It's a nice change.)  
You place your free hand over hers, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Still, I know I've worried you just because I won't stay put. I should probably make it up to you somehow."

She's silent for a bit, and you wonder if she's actually considering what you could do.  
(But no, she's just staring at your hand on hers and thinking about how gentle and soft your touch feels.  
Her heart feels all fuzzy.)

"Just... Just let your body rests from now on, alright? That'll be enough."

You shake your head, frowning.

"That's what I was supposed to do to begin with, though. That seems hardly enough."

"And what do you suggest, then?"

"Well, see, that's the easy part, actually- just let me treat you to dinner, please?"

Her eyes shoot up to meet yours and oh, wow, she looks shocked.  
Maybe you asked her out too soon.  
Maybe flirting with your nurse was a bad idea to begin with-  
Ahah...  
Now you're really worried you've just fucked everything up.  
You look away, chewing on the inside of your cheek.

(Her mind is racing, because-  
When was the last time someone _asked her out?_  
...  
When was the last time she had any kind of social life beyond work?  
God, she doesn't know.  
But she knows _why_ things are like this.  
And she isn't sure accepting would be a good idea.  
But, then again...  
Then again, the idea is so exciting to her.  
Maybe she could indulge.)

You are _this_ close to telling her that it was all a joke when she clasps your hand and gives you a warm smile and you think you might just die on the spot.  
(You really want to kiss her adorable face.)

"Alright." Did you hear her right? Holy- "But," okay wait maybe you shouldn't get too excited- "you have to get better first for that to happen."

"Oh- yeah! Yeah! Of course! I'll be good and rest lots!"

There's this huge smile on your face that you don't even try to hide because you're so happy right now, like sure this town is kind of weird and creepy and you got a couple of broken ribs and a concussion but, like-  
You just got yourself a date with this really cute nurse who has this beautiful smile, so how can you _not_ be happy?  
(Wait, but you don't even know any restaurants there.  
Shit.)

"Good. I should probably go now," she breathes out a laugh, "I've been there for way too long and I still have work to do."

That's kind of disappointing, but fair, so you nod. You're not the only patient here, after all. (Or so you imagine, anyway.  
You haven't actually _seen_ anyone besides the nurses.)  
But even if it's fair, you can't help feeling sad when she lets go of your hand and moves away.  
When she reaches the door, you wave your non-wounded arm at her.

"Take care! Miss you already!"

She giggles and waves back, and then she's gone.  
(Now, back down she goes.)

**Author's Note:**

> literally all of my silenthilltober drabbles are gonna be about lisa she's the only one i care about


End file.
